catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles/Discussions 1
Nominations September Probably Iceshine, if not then Nightstar, or Flameshine. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 00:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Iceshine has enough history. I think Tawnywing is good.--nightshine 01:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) What about Rubystar? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 01:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Mouse, I was going to suggest Rubystar too :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:32, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Not Iceshine, she has to little history, I suggest Nightstar or Rubystar. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Iceshine has a lot of history, to me. But in my opinion, her or Rubystar, or Flameshine. Not Tawnywing though, she doesn't look ready..SasukeDoes it hurt? Heh. Scaredy cat. 17:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) OH btw, time for vote. :D meet on the IRC, main channel, and let's wait until Dalton is on. 19:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Coming right now. You all still on? [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] 21:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) November :Okay, I was thinking either Tawnywing or Rubystar. Rubystar's history needs to be updated, and it still looks as if Tawnywing's article is missing some citations. But they would both be good, I think [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky!'05:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, those articles sound like good nominations. I added the other citations to Tawnywing's article-- 06:06, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe Hawkfire. I vote for Rubystar though. 12:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hawkfire needs citations, quotes, and a family tree. Rubystar could have one more quote as well and she needs citations-- 23:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) What about Hope? I've almost got her image approved.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!]]In the World Series! There's not enough information on Hope's article; she needs more history and her template isn't up-to-date. She needs citations, as well. For Rubystar, I'll work on another quote and her citations [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I did try to add citations, but I don't know how. I'll work on Hope's artile, so that maybe it can be feautured next month.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]In the World Series! 04:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) To add citations you type your citation/reference and make sure at the bottom of the page there is a section that has .-- 16:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, well, I tried.. and I still can't get it. -Rawr. I win. 17:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, what isn't working? What did you type?-- 20:21, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I typed what you told me too. :P-Rawr. I win. 00:38, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Then it should work- 00:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Will this be concluded soon? It's almost the end of November, this might end up being December's feature article.-- 00:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) February I think Tawnywing is a good choice. --nightshine❄ 23:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I second :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:55, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Temari or Gaara? GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 23:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Gaara has to have an image first. If you can get an image approved and put on before the end of the month it would be great. Tawnywing has been ready for a long time, but I haven't looked at Temari's page yet. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] 23:59, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Gaara also needs the proper character template and citations. Temari needs citations as well--nightshine❄ 00:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to do them. :( GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 00:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've already finished Gaara's image although I would rather Tawnywing be the feature article. As for citations Echo, just type after the thing you want to cite - Revealed in whatever, and link that whatever, then, if it's the IRC, the date. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Ideally, if the citation is to a page, the date that the edit regarding the reference was made would be nice as well. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] 00:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Most of the citations won't be able to have a date, seeing as I forget to keep track of it. Tawnywing would be alright, and seeing as Gaara is my character I won't put in my thought about it, (although it would be cool if he could be at some point this year). I nominate Flameshine. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 02:01, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think Tawnywing would be good. She was ready months ago - and now it's her chance to get up. 02:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Tawnywing was second place in both of the last polls. I would be really surprised if she doesn't get featured this time. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] Category:Signatures 02:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Right now, Tawnywing and Gaara are tied. iKiba☼ 16:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) March :Even though it's a bit early, we can still suggest some articles. For March, I highly suggest Flarecloud, Echowind, or Frostwing. 02:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Those are good suggestions. But maybe we could do a cat from another Clan. Maybe Locustfire or Sparkfire --nightshine❄ 02:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, our first FA was Iceshine, and if Tawnywing is nominated for February, that would be two ThunderClan FAs. I think Locustfire is a pretty good idea [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:28, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think Sparkfire is more ready. ♥Loveheart♥☮Happy Valentines Day!☮ 02:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :May I suggest Sparkfire or Swiftflight? iKiba☼ 16:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I suggest Gaara or Cloudstar. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 00:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Tigerdawn seems ready. -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 22:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Tigerdawn needs ALOT of history. Gaara is ready. His history is great. I think Gaara or Cloudstar should be it. If not, Sparkfire. Sakura-chan 23:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Would Pansyfur be good enough? she's got her silver, and she's frequently rp'ed. She also has a queen and warrior image:) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Yeah, Pansyfur meets the requirements. She can be included this month :) [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 19:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Signatures 18:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Pansyfur is better than all the suggestions listed above. I think she should become it. ♥Loveheart♥☮Happy Valentines Day!☮ 21:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, she's very detailed. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) If you don't know what it is....why did you post Pansyfur...? ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 22:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I think we'd better agree on who to nominate, March begins next week. So far: Sparkfire Locustfire Pansyfur Tigerdawn Gaara Have all been suggested. My personal opinions, I think I would prefer Locustfire or Sparkfire as FA, Gaara is my third choice, Pansyfur is my fourth, and I don't really think Tigerdawn is ready [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I think Locustfire is the best choice. --Nightshine 21:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I like Sparkfire a lot. ♣Saint♣Ice♣ 22:54, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :The only thing is, Tigerdawn and Pansyfur don't meet all the FA requirements; neither have additional sections (unless, quotes count as additional sections), and Sparkfire, Locustfire, and Gaara do. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes quotes do count as an extra section, so I'll add them to the poll as well. I'm creating it right now--Nightshine 00:02, March 1, 2011 (UTC) What are additional sections? Good question; additional sections are like real life images, trivia sections, theme song sections, and apparently quotes too :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) How about Hollybreeze? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) The nominations for March are over, but you can suggest her below for April. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 19:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) How long will the vote go on? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) April :Early, so what? We can always be ready =) ♥Loveheart♥☮Happy Valentines Day!☮ 00:13, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I really don't see the point of looking a whole month ahead, but okay :) [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 01:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hollybreeze? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Locustfire or Gaara would be good for April --Nightshine 18:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Locustfire, I believe might be ready. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 18:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'd put Locustfire as my first, then Hollybreeze. I'm doing her charart, right now. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:17, March 7, 2011 (UTC) So far our nominations are: Locustfire Gaara And I'd like to nominate Sparkfire as well. Hollybreeze's article is too short and not ready to be featured--Nightshine 00:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I myself would like to nominate Sparkfire too, Locustfire and Gaara are good ideas as well; although Locustfire requires some citation [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I nominate Cloudstar, as she has plenty of history. And Hollybreeze does not yet meet the requirements to be featured; sorry for that. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 02:14, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I think Sparkfire is the best of the nominations, and yes, I need to work on Hollybreeze's article. Hopefully she'll be ready for April:) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) So far the nominations are: Locustfire Gaara Sparkfire Cloudstar That is all. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 16:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Gaara should be it. I've been helping Satsu with Gaara's article. He is more than ready. :) Pokemon Black and White! 16:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Gaara. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 16:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Locustfire. :) I haven't gotten a FA yet. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 01:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Discussion September Shouldn't the vote to be completed yet? 23:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I think Tawnywing should be featured article. Iceshine really dosen't have enough history or all her images. Tawnywing has all her images and an up-to-date history! --Fawny We need to get this set up by the end of the month, so I'm holding a tiebraker vote in chat in exactly 40 minutes, at the half-hour. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']]Angel is the Centerfold Category:Signatures 21:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I know the real reason. We don't need all the images, just a lot of history. Iceshine has a lot, in fact. 21:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) '''Iceshine' has been chosen as the first featured article! [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']]Angel is the Centerfold Category:Signatures 22:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I didn't get a say! You should maybe have picked an easier a time for English people to get on the IRC. Icestorm: I think images do count. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Not everyone did. But the people who were on the IRC agreed. And alright, we all have different opinions. 21:46, September 21, 2010 (UTC) There were a lot of people on the IRC, and they all voted Iceshine (Nightshine came in a couple minutes after the vote was over). I don't see any way that Tawnywing would not be featured next month. Also, you can suggest other candidates now too. The October vote will begin when the month starts to give time for more options. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']]Angel is the Centerfold Category:Signatures 22:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) January Project back in full gear. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ']] Category:Signatures 16:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Definitely Rubystar. 21:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow it has been a while. I'm nominating Tawnywing for this again-- 23:34, January 7, 2011 (UTC) That it has. Also these two are the only ones with votes on the poll for January, which will probably end in about a week. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ']] Rubystar has been chosen as the featured article for January! [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] February Poll for February is now up. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] Category:Signatures 20:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused, why did my edits get reverted? It's February now so the poll should be ended and the discussions should be archived so we can discuss the next month's feature-Nightshine 00:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) The poll was started less than a week ago. I did put sort of a schedule on the front page above the featured articles, but I didn't elaborate very much on it. :First two weeks of the month are for voting, and in the middle the poll is ended and the featured article replaced. Then the second half of the month is for nominations. This is completely my fault for not clarifying how the system I had planned was supposed to work. However, this system could very easily be cut in half, alternating every week. Should we try that so there's less time in between polls and nominations? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] Category:Signatures 04:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) March After discussion in chat for a tiebreaker, Tawnywing has been chosen as the article for February! You can now start nominations and discussion for March. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 23:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I think Tigerdawn would be a good choice. -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 01:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Nominations go up in the section above. I'll still consider it for this month but please put it up there in future. Thanks! [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 01:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for May (Note that all ideas listed here do not count as nominations) Early? xD Anyway, I suggest Locustfire or Echowave 8D Pokemon Black and White! 02:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I suggest Locustfire, Echowave, Hawkfire, or Rosethorn. :3 (HAWKEY TOO LAZEH TO SIGN IN) First of all, Echo you aren't allowed to just create a new section like this. And second, the last poll isn't over so we don't know if Locustfire will be featured or not, so you can't nominate him yet. Nightshine 03:05, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ice did it. :/ Please get off my back. It's starting to get annoying. Oh, just because I do something doesn't mean you have to xD. But I think it's stupid not to allow other users to. Hopefully, Juliana could be featured...dunno. I think that maybe Echowave is the best out of all the completed articles. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 20:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ice can do it because she's a project lead. Although I still don't see the point of looking a month ahead. Can we not do this in the future? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 21:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Why don't we just erase it but just /list/ ideas on another section? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 21:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Posting it here is a good idea. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 21:41, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about Juliana, she has two redlinks in her article, her history could use a general clean up, she has no categories, and no citations. I agree with Dalton, I think we should wait a while [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 07:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Join Requests May I join? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 00:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Added. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 00:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) May I join as well?--nightshine 01:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Can I join too? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 01:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Both added :) ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 01:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) May I? EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 17:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to join! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 18:09, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I fail...Remind me to check the discussion page XD ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 03:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I'd also like to join, if it isn't to much trouble. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, added :) ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 20:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Could I join? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']] [[User talk:Maplefern|'I am awesome. ]][[Brookheart|'''Deal with it.]] 23:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Added. By the way, awesome signature XD ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 23:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Can I join?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 22:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Added. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']]Angel is the Centerfold Category:Signatures 22:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo, I wanna join. FiRePeLtMy Talk ☹ 21:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Added. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ']] Category:Signatures 03:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Might I join please? ^^ -ナナシWho am I?Vampire Kit 17:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure, adding. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 02:14, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Pretty please? :D[[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 02:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Adding. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 18:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) January :Okay guys, let's get this ball rolling again. Iceshine has been the featured article since September. I think the January article should be Tawnywing, I really have no other preference. I guess the only thing left is a few citations, but that won't be too hard; we'll just somehow verify that she mentored Ravenstorm and is mentoring Maplepaw, and that Flameshine mentored her on the IRC. Any objections? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:02, January 2, 2011 (UTC) What nightfall said above. I'm back (for a few months) and I'm going to reboot this. I'll take the nominations from the months I've been gone and we'll go straight into the poll. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ']] Category:Signatures 03:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I can get the citations for the mentoring-- 02:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Project Structure Right now this project is fairly loose in its design, unlike CAP. I came up with a few ways to make this more organized. It's all together in my head but I want to put it here first. The first idea is that everyone can participate in discussion and give ideas for articles, but only the senior members and higher can officially nominate an article. Maybe a tad bit unneeded but it would keep people in the project for longer. For this to work we would need to appoint some senior members. As you may have seen I decided to make Nightshine deputy and I'm probably going to add senior members as well in the next couple of days. Any thoughts on this? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] Category:Signatures 02:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I like the Idea. -Silverkit: The Hidden 02:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) After a talk in freenode, we made a rule that only senior warriors and higher can edit the archive and polls. The project page was also prettified slightly. That's a start for better organization. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] Category:Signatures 02:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Archiving. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 23:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC)